south_east_asiafandomcom-20200213-history
South East Asia Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Introduction This wiki is all about South East Asia information, primarily during the Middle Ages. Despite the fact that South East Asia is not a common topic in Western history textbooks, the region has a diverse and rich cultural heritage. From Khmer temples to Burmese shrines, South East Asia is a fun and rewarding region to learn about! The Melting Pot of South East Asia Not many of you may know about the diverse cultures of South East Asia, but a great many civilizations once thrived there. Kampuchea (the Khmer Empire), Burma (the Pagan/Burma Empire), Indonesia, Vietnam, the Champa, and Ayutthaya (a city in Siam, which is now Thailand) are all good examples of civilizations in South East Asia that thrived during the Middle Ages and later, but that's not the whole story! A variety of kingdoms and empires have existed throughout their entire history, not just the Middle Ages and later. The United States has often been described as a "melting pot" of many different ethnic and religious cultures, and the term can describe South East Asia, too. Hinduism, various forms of Buddhism, and Islam all thrived, and still thrive, in South East Asia. Mughal India and Indonesia were Muslim eventually, Cambodia was Hindu and Buddhist, and Burma was Buddhist. So, as you can see, the region is very diverse! It must be fun to learn about it! Community-header-background|Photo of Angkor Wat, one of the many temples and the greatest to be built by the Khmer Empire during the early the 12th century. fkptae8quise83vkp0rx.jpg|Photo of a Buddhist temple at Ayutthaya, a relic of the past. Once a thriving Siamese kingdom and one of the most powerful in Southeast Asia, was now reduced only as a town in Thailand. But its legacy should never be forgotten. f4024c571e5e09ce5e4049bc181500b1-borobudur-temple.jpg|The Buddhist temple of Borobudur, one of the magnificent structure in Southeast Asia, it was also one of the biggest temple in Southeast Asia. It was built during the of 9th century, during the reign of the Saliendra dynasty. Important Information Rules This is a kid-friendly wiki. While not directly targeting children as a source of interest, the South East Asia Wiki is designed to appeal to people ten years of age or older. As a result, profanity, innuendos, belittlement, harassment, bullying, bribery, blackmail, or anything of that nature are not tolerated in comments sections, talk pages, blogs, or anywhere else on this wiki. Usernames should also be free of profanity or explicit characters. '''Users ''may not ''post explicit content in the form of images, profile pictures, drawings, graphics, or any other form of graphical representation. '''Mildly explicit classical art (e.g. Khmer dancers in an elaborate carving) is acceptable as long as the focus of the image is to demonstrate the artistic style of that culture and not to be explicit. We want this wiki to be as safe for children as it can possibly be. We trust that you share in our sentiment and will decide to cooperate. All content and users must comply with the universal Fandom guidelines. Polls What civilization would you like the wiki to cover the most? Khmer Empire Pagan Empire Siam Indonesia Vietnam Other What time period would you like the wiki to cover the most? Ancient Times Middle Ages Age of Discovery World War 1 --- Vietnam War Modern times Other Category:Browse